Jacob and Emily
by rapink93
Summary: Sam was killed by vampires. Emily is going through hell. Who will help her as she is slowly but surely dying inside. The summary sucks but please just try it!
1. Chapter 1

How Could God Be So Cruel

How Could God Be So Cruel

**The italics are flashbacks.**

**Emily's POV**

Tears ran hopelessly down my face as I looked down at Sam's lifeless body. My Sam. My beautiful, beautiful Sam. A part of me believed that this was all a bad dream. A horrible dream that I would awaken from. Oh God, how I wished it was all just a dream. Sam and I were supposed to be together forever. His life wasn't supposed to end like this. Not like this!

Didn't fate … God … whatever, know how much I needed him. He was my world. My entire life revolved around him. As if I was the one to imprint on him instead of the other way around.

"Sam", I whispered to my dead fiancée "Sam please come back to me! Please!" My hand reached out tentatively to touch the cold hard cheek.

I instantly remembered the monsters that did this to him. The vampires. The bloodsuckers that destroyed my reason to live. So much anger ran through my veins as I remember Jacob's visit.

_Jacob's face was sullen as he walked through the kitchen .His face looked as bad as it did when Bella had chosen the vampire over him. A very noticeable expression, for I was surrounded by smiling faces. All of the pack was happy to celebrate Claire's 5__th__ birthday._

_He walked quickly toward me. "Emily I need to speak with you" His voice was dark and strangled. As if it took a lot of muscle to speak those few words._

"_Alright" I answered. I knew something bad had happened. Maybe Jacob had found a new vampire scent._

_Without saying anything more, Jacob spun around walked quickly out of the door. I followed after him._

_When I stepped outside Jacob began. "Emily I don't know how to tell you this" Jacob paused for a moment then continued "S-Sam is … dead"_

_I was speechlessly. I thought Jacob was playing a cruel, cruel joke on me. "What?"_

"_Everyone wanted to go to Claire's party. So Sam told us to go. That he could handle the patrol. There were vampires." My breath caught as Jacob uttered the word vampire "About 5 of the bloodsuckers. They snapped his neck" Jacob sighed deeply as he realized he had said too much. He shouldn't have told me what they did to him._

"_Oh God!" I screamed out. The tears escaping the rims of my eyes. My legs were paralyzed and I instantly dropped to the ground. "No, no, no!"_

_I heard footsteps coming from the house, nearing to the outside. "Emily", I heard someone whisper faintly. But I was no longer Emily. I had escaped my body to some unknown universe. I heard nothing. Felt only the pain. _

_Please, I thought, please God take me too, please! Why, Why, Why?! Why Sam! Why my Sam!_

_I scarcely remembered someone lifting me up, telling me it would be alright. The voice sounded familiar. The deep voice was surprisingly soothing. I opened my eyes searching for the owner. Jacob…_

I jerked my hand away from Sam's cheek. I didn't want to think about the past. That would hurt too much. The pain, the pain is just too unbearable.

I looked down at Sam's face, realizing that this would be the last time I would see him. More tears found there way to the rim of my eyes. I didn't want to cry anymore. I spent too many restless nights crying and still my Sam lied in this coffin. Grieving only caused more memories which caused more pain. I quickly wiped the tears away.

I memorized Sam's face. My eyes raking over his closed eyelids. I tried to remember the deep brown of his eyes. How they would stare intensely at me with so much love and adoration. The small memory caused my knees to buckle so I quickly looked at his nose and then his lips. I had kissed those lips thousands of times, almost everyday. But it felt as if I had never kissed them. They were unfamiliar to me now. Maybe, because they were lifeless. Those lips were a part of my past. The part of my life in which I would try my hardest to forget.

I felt the packs' eyes bore into my back. They were expecting me to have another breakdown. They would always be there for me; but I couldn't be there for them. I turned away from Sam's body, and quickly walked out of the church, leaving the pack behind. I would no longer be the "wolf girl" as Bella so eloquently put it. I would be Emily, just Emily. Never would I be Emily Uley. The epiphany struck me hard and I had to balance myself with my car to keep from falling. I was so weak, so weak! I couldn't handle my problems so I ran away from them.

I carefully got into my car, needing desperately to get away from the church that harbored Sam's dead body.

I drove aimlessly, passing the rows of moss covered trees. I didn't realize until I got there that I was driving to Sam and mines pond. The pond where he proposed to me. I cursed myself for being so stupid as to drive to the very place that would bring me the deepest pain. For what felt like hours, I stared through my windshield at the dreary sight. The pond was rather small and was surrounded by a damp grassy plain. When I was still naïve, believing that Sam would never leave me, I thought this pond was the most beautiful place on earth.

I found the strength to step out of my car and walk over to the pond. I looked down at my reflection in the pond and instantly regretted it. The scars on my face brought the memory of Sam back. My mind was flooded with images, of his beautiful brown eyes, or his rather shy smile, or his large hands that would wound around my face delicately, making me feel as if I were the safest person in the world.

"Stop it!" I scream "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" I needed to get away from here. I needed to flee from Sam's sacred pond.

I spun around attempting to run to my car. I was stopped in my tracks by the sight of the large russet color wolf. Jacob…

**I know a Jacob and Emily story is unusual but give it a chance. I had a dream (I always have dreams of fictional characters. I am weird) about these two and about Sam's death and I couldn't let it go. Please read and review.**


	2. Let's Go Home

Let's Go Home

Let's Go Home

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

"Jacob what are you doing here?" my voice surprised me. It held a certain amount of annoyance that I wasn't used to. After Sam's death my voice was a shrill whisper.

Jacob didn't give any indication that he heard my question. He simply turned away from me and phased. I turned my head, of course. I felt my face become heated and let out an astonishing gasp. I hadn't blushed in a really long time. I was sure that my body wasn't able to hold any emotion accept pain. Jake was bringing my dead soul life!

"Emily", Jake's voice was soft and understanding, "You should go home"

"I don't want to" my voice was defiant and then soft, "I don't know where "home" is"

"Emily don't say that" Jake's voice reminded me of mine, a shrill whisper. "Home is where everyone is waiting, worried sick where you are"

"Jake I can't" I was surprised at how much I could admit with this boy "I can't go there…it would just hurt too much"

Jacob looked at me for an immeasurable amount of time before he spoke, "Okay then we don't have to go home we can go somewhere else"

"There's nowhere else to go" I whispered, mostly to myself. My eyes unwillingly filled with tears, threatening to spill over the rim. My legs managed to make their way to my car, closing the distance between Jake and I. I reached for the door's handle but was stopped by a large hand.

"I don't think you can drive in this condition"

_Of course I can't drive in this condition._ _I was on the brink of suicide_.

Jake didn't wait for me to respond. He grabbed the handle, opening the door, and slid into the driver's seat. Before closing the door, he did a gesture indicating that I should get into the car. I did, curious as to where we were going.

Jake drove aimlessly, similar to how I had. He didn't try to make small talk, realizing that there was no point; I wouldn't talk back to him. The trees passed by us and I realize what a gloomy, dreary place Washington was. When he was still…alive…he brought life to the place. As if there were more to the gray sky and the moss covered trees. Without…him…it was like a body without its soul; there was no point in living.

The car abruptly stopped in front of a small brown house. The house was old, but held a certain antiqueness that could catch your eye. It took me a moment to realize that this house, that seemed so intriguing, was Jacob Black's. It took me a longer moment to realize that Jacob had gotten out of the car, walked over to the passenger door, opened it, and was now holding it open for me.

"C'mon" he said somewhat impatiently. His impatience made me wonder how long I'd been staring at the house. I quickly stumbled out of the car and onto the muddy ground. Jacob was already at the front door to his house before I could close the car's door.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You said you didn't want to go home"

"So you bring me here?" Obviously Jake knew that the intriguing house was still lingered by death. It was only a few years since Billy Black had passed and there was a faint realization of his past presents. It would be almost unbearable for me to be in there.

"Where else do you suggest we go then?"

I couldn't answer. Although this house _was_ depressing, my house would _be_ unbearable for me to stay in.

With that I followed Jake into the house.

**A/N R&R Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaassssssssssssssse**


End file.
